The Worst RPG Ever
The Worst RPG Ever is an old-school style RPG created by Cynon. It uses a lot of RTP graphics (from the RPG Maker 2000 RTP and the RPG Maker 2003 RTP) and RTP music. It was started as a way to keep Cynon awake when he was pulling all-nighters, and posed a challenge to him. I've always thought that the greatest challenge to an RPG Maker developer was to make an RPG that used the RTP exclusively, or at least was mostly RTP... Story Generica, a world of generic stuff, has not had a war in 1000 years, ever since the Dark Lord emerged with his army of Non-RTP people, enslaving the world. The Dark Lord was defeated by a Legendary Sword-Toting Hero. He has returned... and the hero has not emerged... You are Clair, a character dragged into this world by Cynon to put an end to this stupid story and to point out all the problems with it. Playable Characters Clair Clair is the protagonist, a non RTP sprite that just wants to screw around and smack people around. Gratz The conservative party member who can't accept a certain thing. In this case, it's the fact that there are more female characters then there are male characters. Gratz is an Armored Clown. Athena Athena dresses like a street hooker, and has the mentality of an orange girl. In fact, if Athena was any oranger, she would bleed citrus. This is evidenced by the fact she uses "like" every 2 or 3 words. Brian The self-proclaimed hero of the game. Brian is the typical non-RTP sprite that is re-sprited to resemble Alex. He speaks like an internet noob, and as the game progresses, his dialogue seems to get worse. Karen Karen is the most neglected of all the RTP sprites -- the black lady with green hair and goggles. She really doesn't do anything other then act as Clair's sidekick. Non-Playable Characters Cynon The creator of the game. Cynon appears every so often, but rarely ever tells you anything useful. Neuber Some wobbufeut that you fight 6 or 7 times throughout the game. He rarely gets new spells or tricks. Conrad Conrad is a pornographer who lives in a hidden studio in some forest. He doesn't join the party, but he does give the party a neat trick if you're able to find him in time. Blue Slime Eventually, you'll see a blue slime sneaking around some of the towns. He sells you items that the stores don't sell. LiLaZnQt LiLaZnQt is a lucario who poses as a 15 year old girl on the internet for some reason. He's a boss, so go kick his butt and stop reading this!! >=( Locations Krappiton AKA, the ugliest town ever. It's the first town in the game. The Cave of Bees For some reason, bees now live in giant caves. This is by far the most annoying dungeon in the game, probably the most annoying dungeon in any RPG ever made. Avalon Avalon is the typical semi-dystopian evil RPG empire that somehow only controls one city. Beware the evil power that has taken it over... MYSPACE!!! Dark Lord's Tower The place where the Dark Lord of the non-RTP lives. Only slightly stupider then the other towers in the game. Subsequent appearances Athena, Cynon and Clair have been confirmed to cameo in a sequel currently dubbed; Teh Worster RPG Ever. Gameplay Nothing interesting. It's a comedy game, though. Graphics Most of the graphics in The Worst RPG Ever are from the RTP. Cynon's sprite is a coloredited Rudora No Hihou character (Garlyle). Some of the tilesets were slightly edited from the RTP, but it is not too noticable. Music Again, mostly RTP, but there's a few other songs stuck in there from other sources, most notably Final Fantasy 6 and Blaster Master. Reception The Worst RPG Ever won the RRRevolution's Funniest RM Project Award by a landslide. Aside from that, it hasn't gotten any awards. Release The Worst RPG Ever's full version (Version 4) was released on October of 2006. Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category: Turn-Based RPGs Category:Comedy Category:RPG Category:Released in 2006